Monstrosity
by Ms.FancyPants
Summary: Before she uttered those words, he might've felt something. She might've had the chance to be proven wrong and see that he was more than that... More than an emotionless, killing, monster.


**Monstrosity**

Ulquiorra stood their waiting. He knew they were coming. He recognized the reiatsu of the substitute shinigami. No longer fluctuating, it was stable and immense, quickly followed by the presence of others. The boy did not come alone.

Gradually, other bursts of reiatsu could be felt here and there, as the boy's commerades left his side. It seemed they had all broken up into separate battles, buying him time to escape with the prisoner as they kept the other arrancar preoccupied. He felt the reiatsu of Kuchiki Rukia and that of Sado Yastora somewhere far off in the distance. So they're not dead after all.

Despite the different pressure emitted by those surrounding him, he could easily pick out his target. The orange-haired shinigami. He was coming with _her. _

Inoue Orihime.

It felt like an eternity in the past two minutes it took for them to arrive. He stepped outside and was met with the fierce eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu in hand.

"Where is-" He began, but Ulquiorra didn't allow him to utter another word. He wrapped an arm around the boys neck and tossed him to the side. "I have no time to answer questions for trash of your kind."

How dare he? How dare he bring along the girl to witness the fight? Orinime's eyes were filled with panic and despair. Her terrified gaze, cut Ulquiorra like no zanpaktou ever could. She didn't want to see this fight, yet that fool had her tag along. He would be destroyed for it. He would show no mercy for the lowest of garbage.

Ichigo stood up, his eyes growing black, a mask forming on his face.

The reiatsu grew bigger but Ulquiorra knew how it worked. He could only maintain his hollow form for a short period of time. He would just have to evade his attacks until he could no longer keep the mask on.

Ichigo attacked firing a black Getsuga Tensho at Ulquiorra who quickly disappeared, leaving the sound of static in his place.

"Kurosaki-kun! Behind you!" Ichigo turned at the sound of Orihime's voice and managed to dodge the incoming cero. He fired another blast from his zanpakuto at Ulquiorra and managed to hit him.

Truth be told, Ulquiorra had been slightly distracted.

It was that woman...he felt her fear. Fear for the boy in front of her.

Why was she so worried? Didn't she understand that filth like him would have to die in the end? He fired a cero at Ichigo's face. The mask fell apart and he began to bleed profusely.

Orihime ran to him tears in her eyes. He was breathing heavily. She looked at Ichigo's face, the look of determination in his eyes fading. She looked up at Ulquiorra angrily. Angry at the pain in Ichigo's eyes. Angry at the weakening reiatsu of the rest of her nakama. Angry at how useless she felt against the espada.

She could feel Ichigo attempt to move in vain. '_No, please…don't fight.'_

Her hero would die in her arms. All because of this cruel, evil, emotionless…

"Monster!" She yelled. She held Ichigo close and spit the word out again. It's salty , bitter flavor seeping into Ulquiorra's wounds, throwing him off guard for just that mere second.

_Monster? _He who had refrained from killing the boy? When he knew it was much easier than this pathetic display he had just put up for her sake. He who constantly threatened to shove her dinner down her throat but never did so as not to harm her in any way? He who always stood nearby, even without her knowledge, so he may keep the other arrancar from harming her? He who didn't want her to witness this fight? This fight, that she now had a perfect front row seat to, thanks to her _savior _who was now lying in her arms desperately trying to catch his breath.

He had not been a monster. No, not yet. But he could show her the true meaning of the word.

He slowly walked over to where she stood. She held tightly onto the shinigami as Ulquiorra pulled Ichigo up by his hair and shoved her aside. He stuck his hand inside the boys chest and slowly ripped his heart out. He heard the screams of pain and the cries from Orihime.

He dropped the lifeless body to the ground and handed her the bloody heart.

"You finall have what you wanted for so long. Ichigo Kurosaki's heart belongs to you."

Ulquiorra hid behind his stony façade, willing whatever emotion he felt for the pathetic human girl to go away. There was only one thing left for him to do.

"I believe that makes a sufficient parting gift."

Her body shook violently and he could hear her voice tremble. "K-kurosaki-kun...?"

She reached out for his hand, but Ulquiorra kicked it away.

She looked up at his emerald orbs, her onwn eyes holding nothing but pure fear. The most appetizing of all. Yet he only felt disgust.

He pointed at her and she saw the cero forming from his finger tips.

"Humans are nothing but useless trash." He said coldly.

Orihime's cries of pain were heard before the thump of her lifeless body on the ground.

Ulquiorra refused to look at them and simply walked away. He wasn't a monster. He was trash.

_...Only trash could ever love trash..._


End file.
